Insanity
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: What happens when Drakken finally loses it? How much would it affect Shego? Rated T for mentions of blood.


I don't own Kim Possible

Shego was woken up by Commodore Puddles, Drakken's annoying poodle. He had come into her room and began barking at her. This kind of surprised her because he was afraid to even go near her, let alone walk into her room as she was sleeping. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was only four in the morning. Sighing, she stared at the dog. He kept barking at her. She wondered why though. Puddles had never barked at her before. She lit up her hands to threaten the dog to make him go away. She wanted to go back to sleep. However, the high pitched barking of the poodle wouldn't stop. "Puddles," She said, just using the second part of his name. Drakken hated when she just called him Puddles because he thought it made the dog lose his masculinity. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at the dog as he pulled her blankets off of her. "What's wrong with you?" She said as she stood up to kick him out of her room. When she stood up though, he took the end of her pajama pants in his mouth and pulled her towards the door. It then dawned on her that he wanted her to follow her. "Okay Puddles, I'll follow you. But if it's nothing and you just want to be annoying, I'll have to personally have to take care of you." The dog understood that she would follow him and began running. He was fast for something smaller than a cat, so she found herself running after the poodle in front of the bathroom.

Puddles began barking yet again. She wondered if someone had broken in or something, but decided that would be completely impossible. She took a peak in the bathroom anyway and saw a horrifying site. Her boss, Dr. Drakken, was laying on the floor just staring at the ceiling. Blood slid off of the deep cuts in his wrist and a razor stained with blood was lying on the floor. "Dr. D?" She found her voice coming out as a whisper. She went into the medicine cabinet and took out ace bandages and those cotton squares. Shego knelt beside him and it seemed like he didn't even acknowledge her presence until he said,

"Where did it all go wrong?" She didn't really understand what he was talking about. She kept silent as she wrapped his wounds that he had created himself. She noticed that there were cuts that weren't fresh, as if they had been healing for a few days and some a few weeks.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. He finally turned his head and stared at her.

"You wouldn't understand, Shego." Was his simple answer. The real answer, she knew, wasn't that simple. She noted that he had been acting very strange since his mother passed away about a month ago. Her eyes went wide; she figured that was the final straw. The death of the one person that truly cared about him for his entire life was gone. But that was no reason to cut yourself, she figured. Many middle aged people's parents die. _It's the circle of life._ Hego said, quoting the famous Disney movie when she was little. _More like everybody dies._ She thought.

"That isn't an excuse to cut yourself. There's more." She said. "There has to be."

"What the fuck do you know?" He swore at her. She slid back from him. Shego had never heard him swear before.

"Not enough." She retorted back. "Or-"

"Or what?" He interrupted as he stood up. "Threaten me? Beat me up? I don't care what you do to me. You can kill me for all I care. In fact if you did, you'd save me the trouble." He yelled. She stood up and began yelling back and it was just a big shouting match. She was angry at him because he wouldn't tell her what was going on. She was furious that he was yelling at her after she displayed concern for him and wrapped up his cuts. But most of all, she felt a bit upset because Drakken felt like he had to cut himself to make the pain go away. And he had been doing it probably for weeks now without her even knowing.

Drakken muttered inaudible words and stomped out of the bathroom. Shego stared at the blood on the white tile bathroom floor. She wiped it up and then went off to bed.

In her room for some reason, she felt kind of scared. She was afraid Drakken might kill himself. His words wouldn't stop repeated themselves in her head. _In fact, you'd save me the trouble._ She claimed she didn't get scared, but she certainly was now.

She saw Puddles peeking his head around her door, kind of begging to come in. Drakken must have locked him out or something. She patted her bed and he happily came up and curled up to go to sleep. Usually, she wouldn't even consider Puddles or any animal for that matter, sleeping on her bed. But she needed someone, even if it was a dog.

The next day, she went to go get breakfast. When she went out, she witnessed Drakken cutting himself at the kitchen table. When he saw her horrified look, he said "Now that you know, I don't have to hide it." As days went on, he continuously said terrible things to her and she was getting angry. She had suppressed her temper as much as she could. She tried sympathizing and helping him and completely stopped the sarcastic comments.

Finally, Shego couldn't take it anymore after Drakken threw the food she had made him for dinner at the wall in anger because he said it was that rude. "You know what?" She said as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, making the plates clatter. "I've had it! Just because you feel fucking sorry for yourself just because your mother died doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit!" She yelled at him. Drakken stood up and put his face close to hers and said,

"I hate you." For some reason, when he said that, it hurt. It hurt more than she thought it would. But her pride wouldn't let her down.

"The feeling's mutual." She spat at him.

"What? You hate me?" He asked her, eyes daring her to say something.

"Why shouldn't I?" She said and glared at him.

"Oh, I see." He said and walked out of the kitchen. Shego stormed after him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She said as she followed him down the stairs in the basement. She watched him walk into a room that had no windows. It was just a solid box. It was strong enough to withstand an explosion. Before he shut the door he said,

"Since you hate me so much, you won't mind if I'm gone." And with that, he shut the door in her face. It took her about a minute to process what he just said. When she realized it, she lunged at the door and started to bang on it, telling him to get out of there. However, he wouldn't hear her. She remembered that it was soundproof. She couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear her. So, she gave up because that would be no use yelling anything and no one would be hearing her. She simply walked away, still mad at Drakken. She knew he wouldn't go through with killing himself. He didn't have the guts. Tomorrow, she decided, he'd come out.

But she was wrong. Days went on and he didn't come out of that bomb shelter thing. What she said to him was eating her up inside. She knew she shouldn't have said some of that stuff even if he was acting irrationally and he said that he hated her. She was beginning to feel alone, as if she had no one to go to.

One day, Shego felt as if she completely lost it. She didn't know whether he was actually dead in there or not so she went down to the basement and began pounding the door. She used her powers, but it did absolutely no damage. She began punching and kicking the titanium, steel or whatever thing the room was made of. She didn't shout and she didn't get upset or cry. She just spent five hours attacking that box he confined himself in. She was unable to open the doors because only the remote would and Drakken had that inside the thing with him.

The next day, Shego spent twice the amount of time trying to get him out of there. She beat those doors until her hands bled. She didn't clean up the blood smeared on the door, she just left it there.

She continued to do this for another week, opening the scabs that started to heal her wounds as she did so. She had stopped eating; only showering in the mornings and drinking water and pounding on that door desperately. At night, she began sleeping in Drakken's bed clutching his teddy bear, the one with the scar on it.

Finally, one day after Shego had stopped pounding on the door with her fists, she collapsed from exhaustion and began to cry. She began apologizing to Drakken, saying that she was sorry for everything she had done to him. "I know you're probably dead in there," She starts, "But I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you names, made fun of you and taunted you. I'm sorry I lost it when you threw your breakfast the other morning. I'm sorry I said I hated you." She paused. "But why did you say you hated me?" She sobbed. "Was I really that mean to you? I am so sorry…please forgive me if you're still alive. And if you're still alive, don't kill yourself. Please don't." She paused and wiped her tears off of her cheeks. But this only smeared blood on her pale green face with her hands. But she didn't care. It was better than the tears to her. "I'll be alone without you." And that night, she passed out in front of the door.

The next morning, she woke up in Drakken's bed with his teddy bear. She wondered how she had gotten there because she didn't remember going back to bed. She looked to her left and gasped when she saw Drakken sitting on the side of his ridiculously big bed. She even surprised her house when she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "I'm so happy you're alive." She said, and it was a bit muffled because her face was on his chest. "I'm so-"

"I know." He cut her off. "I heard what you said last night." He said to her as he rubbed her back in big circles.

"But…how?" She said as she pulled away from him.

"You can hear what goes on in the outside when you're in there. But you can't hear what's in there when you're outside of it." Drakken explained. This made her incredibly angry. She pushed him away from her and backed up away from him and went to the other side of the bed.

"So basically, you heard me hitting that door every day and you knew I was hurting, thinking that you were going to kill yourself but you did nothing about it?" She yelled at him.

"I was only doing that because I was so depressed I didn't think anyone cared about me! I honestly thought you were going to leave sooner or later." He spat.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" She yelled and pushed him off of the bed with her feet. "How can you even think that was a good idea? While you were just hanging out in there without a care in the world, I was going crazy and trying to get you out of that thing. I guess you really do hate me!"

"I don't hate you." He said as he got up off of the floor. "I care about you, as if you were my daughter or something."

"If you cared about me like a daughter as you put it, why would you let me go crazy every day and pound that door with my hands until they bled?" She said, showing him the scabs on her hands.

"I was going through a tough time. And the fact that you refused to go to my mother's funeral hurt me a lot. Not many people showed up, Shego. I was counting on you to care just a little bit that my mother was dead!" He yelled at her.

"Funerals don't make it fucking better!" She retorted. "Putting someone six feet under won't change anything, whether she was a good or bad mother! Once someone is dead, they're dead. I don't do funerals."

"Shego, you are the most selfish brat! I can't believe I just didn't leave here! Obviously I'm only miserable with you, so I should just leave! I was doing fine in there and going out at nights. I was only depressed around you!"

"So what?" She hollered. "You cutting yourself was my fault? I was nice to you when I found out you moron!"

"It wasn't just you!" He yelled and then he started to break down. She watched him fall apart and fall onto the floor crying. "It's everything…the kids at school that made fun of me…my father who just left and hated me…the people who treated me terribly as I grew up…your sarcasm and how you just pick and pick until I just start hating myself more and more…my mom's death…just everything!" Despite everything, Shego went onto the floor and knelt beside him. She brought him into a comforting hug, like how she used to hug her twin brothers when they were little.

"I should've been nicer. I should've gone to your mother's funeral with you. I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you. I don't know what else to say." Her voice was calm and the shouting match was over.

"I'm sorry too. I took this way too far. I shouldn't have listened to you suffer for that long. I know what it's like. I'll have to make it up to you too."

"Tomorrow we'll go to the graveyard and you can show me where your mother is, okay?" She said.

"And you can keep my teddy bear." He smiled. She looked at her left hand and just noticed she had been clutching the teddy bear this whole time. She smiled and said,

"Deal."

_Not my best, but I just felt like putting it on here. Please review!_


End file.
